


The way it is

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Dorks in general, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Protective Magnus, a little bit of dirty talk, estabilished relationship - Freeform, negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like letting you go alone like this. "<br/>Magnus sighed while cupping Alec's jaw, his thumb brushing along the line of his lips. </p><p>Magnus doesn't want to let Alec go on a hunt without him.<br/>How will Alexander convince his boyfriend to stay home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it is

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am not exactly happy with how this came out, but I can't look at it anymore. So I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! 
> 
> This is set a few years into their relationship, when they are already a stable power couple that we all know and love.

"Alec, hurry up!" Jace moaned, leaning against the doorframe leading to Magnus' living room. The blonde bumped his head back against the dark wood and crossed his arms over his chest like an angry eight-year-old he was deep under the misleading Shadowhunter exterior.

"Wonderboy, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Magnus stated without taking his eyes off Alec, currently dressed in his Shadowhunter gear and ready for a hunt. The warlock had his hands firmly set against Alexander's chest, fingers hooked onto the straps along his jacket. Alec chuckled and reluctantly looked away from Magnus, briefly noticing his sister raiding the drink cart for a quick martini. Everyone was here - Clary, with her arms loosely around Jace, Luke just behind her and Simon pacing by the giant window overlooking Brooklyn. It was dark outside and when gentle fingers turned Alec's face back to Magnus, the archer marvelled for a moment how even the artificial light from the chandelier illuminated the arches of Magnus' cheekbones instead of making him look tired.

Alec rested his palms at the small of Magnus' back, tugging him into the tiny amount of space they had left between them. Everyone was watching them, even though they acted like they were minding their own business - Alec could tell by the way Jace leaned down to whisper something into Clary's ear and she smacked him on the chest; he could see them out of the corner of his eye and Jace definitely made a dirty innuendo just then.

"I don't like letting you go alone like this. " Magnus sighed while cupping Alec's jaw, his thumb brushing along the line of his lips.

"I'm not going alone, Magnus. I'm a big boy and you don't have to worry every time I leave for a hunt. I do this almost everyday." Alec smiled reassuringly and tightened his embrace around Magnus' waist, studying the way his warlock pursed his lips in consideration of Alec's words. Magnus has been a constant part of their team for a long time now; he was powerful and knowledgeable, thus turning every potentially challenging mission into a chore. His magic along with Alec's arrows made for a great long-distance combo and the fact that both of them worked in perfect synchronisation with each other only furthered the fact that the warlock should accompany them this time as well. Although Alec, as the field leader, made a different decision and instead asked Luke and his pack to help as backup in case something went south.

"I _know_. And yet, here I am, worried that my boyfriend will get his arm bitten off or die. You're going to chase after a powerful demon with no known weakpoint and you expect me to stay home twiddling my thumbs and on top of that - not to worry? Alec, this is not just a simple patrol." Magnus barked out a bitter laugh. Even after all the time they've spent together over the last couple of years, Magnus still couldn't comprehend the fact that his Alexander cared so little about his own life, thought that people won't worry for him, even though he was shown otherwise time and time again. Magnus loved him dearly and promised to himself, that no matter what, he would protect his handsome, brave warrior. And now, he was denied that pleasure.

Alec sighed and opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again and looking around, at everyone surrounding them. They were all busy with each other and Simon seemed to be doing something on his phone; maybe he was texting Raphael? The two were on awfully close terms lately, even after their initial fallout over Camille.

"Actually, yes. The demon we're going after feeds on magic, so bringing you with us would be risking your wellbeing and I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt." The archer grabbed Magnus' hand residing on his cheek and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. Even then, Magnus seemed unconvinced, one eyebrow raised questioningly. Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Magnus was too stubborn for his own good sometimes and Alec still hadn't fully learned how to resist his charms and say no. He honestly didn't think it was even possible.

"I am a high warlock, Alexander. I don't need to be taken care of. Unless that means having you naked in my bed, with your co-" The rest of the sentence was muffled as Alec covered Magnus' mouth with his hand, a rosy blush making its way down the Shadowhunter's neck already. Alec closed his eyes and counted to ten. He didn't need to look at Magnus to know that the warlock had that self-satisfied glint in his eyes. Instead, he settled for the only option he had if he wanted to leave the loft today.

  
"Okay, so how about a deal?" Alec prompted, his palm still against the warlock's lips - if Magnus interrupted him now, he would never get the proposition out, but end up stuttering like a lovestruck fool. Magnus' eyebrows travelled up as an invitation to speak. Alec leaned down a bit, thus making their conversation just hardly more private in a room full of people. "When I get back tomorrow evening, we will have Indonesian and we'll cuddle while watching something of your choice. And then," Alec pressed even closer to Magnus and noticed his kohled eyes widen. He steeled himself, moved his lips right to the shell of Magnus' cuffed ear and prayed he wouldn't trip on his words. "I'll give you the best blowjob you've ever had. Then I'll flip you over and make you feel so good you'll be screaming my name. And in the morning I'll take you out for breakfast before letting you have your way with me." He gave Magnus his most innocent smile as he leaned back, but he was just a step away from internal combustion, his face and neck feeling hot. Maybe offering sexual favors as a bartering item was a hit below the belt, but it worked. _Oh_ , it definitely worked.

Alec could feel Magnus gasp against the skin of his palm and his hands sneaking their way down Alec's chest, over his hips and into the pockets of his black jeans. The warlock hummed appreciatively, then squeezed Alec's ass through the fabric, making him jump in surprise.  
" _Magnus._ " Alec scolded his boyfriend and pulled Magnus' grabby hands away by the wrists only to have them back on his sides seconds later.

  
"Hey, I'm seeing a lot of sexual tension here and actual groping, so I think your conversation topic is slipping a little-" Jace stopped speaking as soon as Magnus' arm shot out in his direction with two ringed fingers pointing up, the same way he shushed Maryse at the wedding. Alec could hear his parabatai groan in frustration and honestly, Alec felt the same, just for different reasons. He put the idea of staying home with Magnus in his own head as well and the prospect of flailing around in a puddle of sticky demon blood didn't seem so appealing anymore, but he had a duty to fullfill and sometimes being a leader demanded sacrifices.

  
"I am in a middle of a negotiation here and if you don't interrupt me, you'll leave sooner." Magnus turned to Isabelle with a theatrical sigh. "Could you take your brother downstairs? He's being a real nuisance."  
When Izzy nodded, a knowing expression on her face, and then together with Clary lead Jace out, their arms looped through his, Magnus smiled and then with a quarter-pirouette focused back on Alec.  
"I have only one more demand, darling. "  
"Let's hear it."  
"You'll let me put a protection spell on you. Just for my own peace of mind." Magnus' expression softened and his smile fell. Now, only with Luke looking through a book and Simon still fiddling with his phone left in the room, their situation seemed a lot more intimate and Magnus let his act down. Elegant fingers cupped Alec's face and he couldn't resist leaning into the touch.

Alec right away knew that this battle was lost. Magnus long ago realized his Shadowhunter out of all was the only one that needed the spell - Alexander, the defender of men, ready to throw himself into the path of a blade to save his parabatai or any of his friends without second thought. Maybe Magnus was selfish, but with what limited time they had, he wanted to keep Alec around as long as possible. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus once again and closed his eyes.  
"Okay." He said simply and waited. He felt a brush of Magnus' fingers on his forehead; lukewarm electricity bloomed from that spot, dispersing under his skin with a buzz that made shivers run through Alec's whole body. The feeling was gone as soon as it appeared and Alec craned his neck down to kiss Magnus goodnight.

The warlock threw his arms around Alec's neck with a flourish, standing up on his tiptoes and just watched his face for half a minute, before nudging Alec's nose with his own, pulling a soft chuckle from the Shadowhunter's chest.  
"I'll be fine. Love you." Alec mouthed right against Magnus' lips, before pressing his own against them in a soft, chaste kiss.  
The peaceful moment was suddenly interrupted by a flash of light and the sound of a camera shutter. Alec and Magnus stepped away from each other, confused as to what was happening and were met with a very guilty looking one Simon Lewis, still holding his phone up.

  
Alec wanted to laugh at the absolute fear in the vampire's eyes, while Magnus actually snickered, trying to stifle the sounds with his hand; after all, who dares to interrupt the High Warlock of Brooklyn and one of the best Shadowhunters in the whole of New York and lives to tell the tale? But instead, Alec schooled his expression into something professional and with a last peck to Magnus' temple and the warlock's quiet 'Love you too, sunshine.' they headed for the door, leaving Magnus to his own devices, as he turned on some music with a snap of his fingers.  
"Come here." Alec called and Simon obliged, catching up to the werewolf and the Shadowhunter already by the main door of the loft.  
"I- I 'll delete the pictures, I promise, it's just- just your love is really inspirational and it's so nice to see you actually happy and-" Simon already began rambling in his usual ways before he was stopped by Alec placing a firm hand on his shoulder while they were marching down the hallway.

  
"Calm down, I'm not angry. You'll delete them, but first you send them to me. And no telling Clary about this." Alec demanded with quiet urgency and a hint of a smile and Simon just nodded, tapping something into his phone - Alec's buzzing in his pocket a moment later.  
Then Simon, back to his enthusiastic self, walked ahead of both Luke and Alec, who exchanged an exasperated look, and while skipping down the staircase two steps at a time, threw his fists into the air.  
"Team Badass, let's roll out!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, under the name 'maghnvsbane' <3  
> Also, comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
